Araane Stormwarder
=Description= ----Araane is an elf who looks to have lived life with little inhibition or caution. She stands at 6'9'', not the tallest of her kind, but she certainly does not let that show in her personality. Her skin, a pale lavender, is ubiquitously marred by scars. Most and immediately noticeable though, is her missing right eye. Whatever act caused it left a short, ragged scar partially down her cheek, disrupting the tattooed markings there. A newer scar is painfully visible running from the left corner of her mouth nearly to her ear. While healed skillfully, it is ragged in places, thinner towards her ear. The traditional facial tattoos she has are in the form of two claw marks on each side of her face, though upon both sides they are interrupted by scarring, having never been touched-up. Her lithe form is almost always covered by ornate leather robes, in her preferred colors of red and black, paired with fingerless gloves and depending on the circumstances, a matching cloak. This makes it so the only actively visible scars are those upon her face. The kaldorei's form is easy to notice beneath the form-fitting leathers, lithe and quick when elven. Slim, dexterous fingers are soft, showing no signs that she often used the ornate polearm often at her back. In fact, her hands as a whole would lead one to believe she never fought, or worked, with them. Her remaining eye glows a bright and lively silver, and while it keeps a sharp watch on her surroundings, there is a distinct weariness to it. Elegantly long ear remain fully intact, a miracle to the elf considering what her face had suffered on multiple occasions. They twitch animatedly at various sounds, just as keen as her singular eye. Silver hair is cropped short, her lack of patience having caused it to be so years ago. She is quick to laugh, and is generally seen smirking for one reason or another, often because of her amusement at the antics of the people around her. She is a huge fan of fighting, and if she isn't instigating one herself, she is attracted to brawls, spars and general rough housing. Araane is known to many for her savage ursine form, which she is in often, and seems to feel most comfortable in. As a Druid of the Claw, she is an apt shifter to her ursine form, her shifts fluid, practiced and quick. Her ursine form is a massive, dire thing. Covered in layer upon layer of muscle and fat, she is bigger than the average bear. Shaggy white fur covers her form, dark markings upon her ruff, and is not very well kept. Her claws are wickedly long and sharp, and though she is careful with them when comically handling objects, they are brutal weapons of war, blessed as all of her ilk's are, and able to rend iron as surely as any man-made weapon. Her maw is stout and poweful, full of large, unforgiving teeth. She is liberal in using both sets of weaponry in war, and one could easily note the relish in her eye as she rips the limbs off some offending foe. '''' Category:Characters Category:Night Elf Category:Druids